Shenanigans Episode 046
Recap Meeting Fritz ]] The party is in Shenanigans in Bergshire. Ralph & Carter sharpen their weapons. as Melissa Silvertongue is upset while drinking the milk. An Orange Goblin wearing a suit comes over to the party and asks the party to slay a monster. The goblin, Fritz, is an arms dealer. In the basement of a castle is a Bandersnatch that stole a horde of treasure and Fritz needs to get one specific item back, a family skill with rubies for eyes. Fritz says the party can keep all the rest of the treasure. Fritz explains the Bandersnatch has a weakness to Golden Weapons, so he will lend the party some golden weapons when they get to his home near the Great Horn mouuntains in the plains to the west. The party agree to do the quest, and will leave tomorrow. Background Check Fritz says he is off to visit a brothel while in town and Carter follows Fritz, trying to sneak. Melissa heads to the library at Woghorts to look up the Bandersnatch with Ralph. Carter watches Fritz hand outlines of all the party's weapons to another goblin also wearing a suit. The other goblin takes the papers and runs off to the west out of town. Eventually Fritz then heads to the Ye Olde Brothel, but Carter gets there first. Big Bertha the matron is at the desk. Carter gives Big Bertha 10 gold for one of her ladies to try to get information out from the Goblin. Big Bertha agrees to the plan. At the magical library Melissa looks up the Bandersnatch. The records say they were hunted to extinction. There was then a ban on Vorpal Sword as a result. No living Bandersnatch have been seen for a long time. There is nothing from the books says anything about Golden Weapons. Melissa is very suspicious of Fritz. That night Carter is updated by one of the ladies from Ye Olde Brothel saying that Fritz appears to have money and is planning on making the gold weapons. Traveling The next day the party leave Bergshire with Fritz and head west. Eventually they arrive in the Illadrian Crest. They cross the crest and encounter 2 Mountain Lions. Melissa casts entangle then casts Animal Friendship on one. The party kill the other Mountain Lion as Melissa spends an hour casting Animal Friendship. Melissa names her new pet Vespers. An a few hours later they get to a village at the base of the Great Horn mountain. The population is mostly mountain folk, but 20% goblin. At the far edge of the village towards the mountain is a ruined keep. The Goblin introduces the village as Tempian, the same name as the Tempian Range it is in. Fritz takes the party to his shop and shows the golden weapons that are ready for the party. The party trade their weapons for their Golden Weapons. Melissa refuses however to hand over her own normal weapons. Fritz tries very hard for Melissa to leave behind her weapons and her Elven Dog, but Melissa doesn't agree at all. The party decide to go around the village to ask about Fritz and go into the tavern named Twisties. Ralph makes a deal with an Elven Traveller to sell one of the Goldebn Harpoons in Shenanigans for a 10% cut. Melissa talks with the bartender about Fritz, and Fritz's grandfather was the last one seen with the Family Skull. The Keep The party then head to the castle on the hill. The castle first explore the upstairs into the ruins and don't find much beyond a long-abandoned & looted castle. They find a abandoned kitchen, an empty library with a black cloak and wizard's alchemistical lab. They find a locked door and Carter kicks it open, triggering a poison trap. Melissa takes her animals into the library to avoid the poison, but the Black Cloak comes to life as a Cloaker and attacks her. The party will fight the Cloaker. Eventually Carter catches it with a net. The party then easily kill the Cloaker. During the fight Ralph's Golden Pitchfork becomes damaged, so Carter bends it back into shape. Ralph takes a bowl of something from the alchemistical lab and lights it on fire for light, then the party head downstairs to the catacombs where the Bandersnatch is supposed to be. At the base of the stairs they see a dead group of adventurers who look cut up with a clear rope trap in front of them. The party try to future out the trap. One of the adventurers is holding onto a map that Fritz made. Ralph becomes impatient and steps over the rope trap, stepping onto a pressure-plate trap just beyond it, triggering a pendulum trap. A grate shoots up and traps the party inside the catacombs. The party follow the map towards where it says "Bandersnatch". As they wall down the corridor, the party are ambushed by a group of 5 goblins wearing masks. The goblins weren't expecting the party to have working weapons and are overwhelmed. Ralph casts "Control Flame" on the Torch he is holding, but it backfires and explodes on him, knocking him out. Melissa heals up Ralph. Melissa's pets as well as Carter cut up the Goblins. One goblin is captured alive and interrogated. The goblin prisoner reveals that their plan was to throw the party to the Skull God in the next room. Carter opens the door to the next room to reveal a pit with a Gelatinous Cube as the bottom. In the cube are some dead adventurers and a skull with rubies for eyes. The goblin calls the Gelatinous Cube the "Skull God". At one end of the pit are piles of equipment and weapons. The goblin says the only way out now is a Magic Door ahead that has to be fed gold to open. Carter throw the dead goblins into the Gelatinous Cube and go to run past to towards the door. Ralph tries casting Nahal's Reckless Dweomer, but it just destroys the cloth inside the cube. Asa they are escaping, Carter throws his harpoon into the cube and breaks it in half. The Gelatinous Cube splits in half, each half with half the skull. The party get to the magic door. Carter & Ralph give up their golden weapons in order to escape. Carter holds the door open so Melissa can get out without playing. The door swears revenge and chases after the party, now outside the castle. The door turns out to be a mimic of some kind. The door catches up to Carter and bites him unconscious. Melissa sends her animals to attack the door as she heals up Carter. Carter & Melissa goes to flee. The party get back to Shenanigans. The party sell the golden weapons they obtained. Carter remembers they died in a previous episode and disappears after giving Melissa 400 gold. Melissa goes to buy the best cow in town she can buy for 20 gold. Melissa also decides to add a Carter character to her Mummy Fan-Fic. Experience 1670 exp each * Ralph levels to level 2 ** Max HP from 4 to 5 * Carter levels up to level ? ** Max HP not rolled since dead Significant NPCs Fritz - Orange Goblin, Hires the party to slay the Bandersnatch Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes